


暗星

by redphoenixheart



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Blow Job, M/M, Rape
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-20 13:43:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redphoenixheart/pseuds/redphoenixheart
Summary: Starscream was captured by a mystery transformer , however,he knew who the transformer was.Megatron , from other universe.





	1. 被俘

“做好你自己该做的事，红蜘蛛。”暴君提起红蜘蛛的头雕，对着他的接收器咆哮道，“如果还有下次，你就不会呆在这了，熔炼池对你来说是个好去处。”

 

说完，他又把那颗已经饱受折磨的头狠狠地摔向地面，直起腰拍了拍手，离开了。

 

红蜘蛛机体受损得很厉害:一边的机翼被折断，裂开的电线处还冒着火花；座舱玻璃完全碎了，只剩金属支架残破地扭成一团；面甲上金属层皱在一起，破得像该回收的废铁，能量液从伤口中汨汨流出；光镜也碎了一只，活像刚被坦克碾过一样。从某种意义上来说，他的确算是被坦克碾过——那个真正改下熔炼池的炉渣的变形形态不就是坦克吗？

 

红蜘蛛艰难地撑起手，然后是腿部。他刚想从一个狗爬的姿势直腰站立起来，却因为手臂力量的不足而啪的一声落回地上。

    

屈辱与无力感纷纷涌上红蜘蛛的大脑模块。他咬着牙，面甲纠结着，忍住不让清洗液流出光镜。这是第几次了？这是第几次他被威震天毒打，像一堆破铜烂铁一样被揉成一团，然后再送到吊钩那重新修复成原先漂亮的Seeker；又是第几次自己作战失利，以至于汽车人看到自己就松一口气，威震天对自己越来越不满。

 

已经数不清了，他这样想着。骄傲的他被覆上了一层阴影，他感到一阵迷茫与失落。一直这样下去的话，即便威震天脑模块短路，还保留着自己空军指挥官的职位，自己也不会得到底下那群霸天虎的尊重。而那些风言风语，比如红蜘蛛靠卖后挡板坐上空指位置的谣言，会愈演愈烈。这对他来说又会是打击。想想，在那群机的发生器中，青丘尖子，霸天虎空指竟然只是个卖底板的婊子！而威震天又是多么的愚蠢与淫乱，竟然会选这种机当重要的空中部队的指挥官。

 

这种幻想出的言论使红蜘蛛的屈辱感膨胀到了极致。他从未这么憋屈过，原先的一切荣耀都像是被黑洞吞噬了一样，只留下了一个红蜘蛛容貌的躯壳——而要毁掉这副脆弱的躯壳简直太容易了，只要像刚刚威震天那样地暴揍他一顿就行。

 

………………

 

一阵待机后，他终于可以勉勉强强地站起来。不同于往日的张扬得意，现在的他是低落的——或许可以再进一步——颓唐。近日的失利和威震天的暴力交织在一起，像利剑一样狠狠砍向红蜘蛛的情感模块的敏感处。

  

他独自走到吊钩的医疗间。吊钩对此毫不意外，毕竟他不是第一次修理破损的Seeker了，而对威震天的毒打他也并非一无所知。“好吧，红蜘蛛大人，来这边。”他拿起架子上的焊枪，接好线路，开始修复红蜘蛛的机体。整个修复过程持续了将近四个塞时，而让吊钩意外的是，整个过程中红蜘蛛一言不发，没有抱怨，没有咒骂，像是被什么东西锁住了发声器一样，吊钩都快认为这是个冒牌货。“我还没有被机顶替，吊钩。”红蜘蛛像是读心般的说。他瞪着光学镜，像被侵犯的猫，然后他的表情慢慢萎顿，把头歪向一边，下线了光学镜，不再说话。

 

“……”

 

接下来的治疗在一片沉默中度过，只有修理时的金属摩擦声与焊枪的滋滋声回荡在修理室内。“好了。”吊钩喊了一声，提醒红蜘蛛。红蜘蛛启动了机翼处的电路网，感觉畅通了后才一声不响地离开。至于道谢？免了，吊钩又不是不知道红蜘蛛的脾气。

 

…………………………

 

红蜘蛛独自飞出了报应号，他想找个地方静静，一个没有威震天和那帮愚蠢的霸天虎的地方。他看着广袤的星空，全力地冲刺着，音爆声震耳欲聋，他的机体还没有完全恢复，但红蜘蛛才不管，他只想好好发泄，暂时忘掉威震天。

 

空中突然传来了另一阵呼啸声，而雷达上什么也没有显示，红蜘蛛正想搞明白发生了什么，突然就下了线。关闭光学镜前，他的眼前划过一道紫色的身影。

 

……………………………………

 

红蜘蛛从昏迷中上线了。意料之中的，他感到四肢被束缚了起来，限制器紧紧并起他的双手，动了动双腿，沙沙声让他知道脚踝处的金属关节上缠着链状物，打开光学镜，他看到面前陌生的机翘着二郎腿好整以暇地看着他。

 

见他醒了，那个紫色的机稍稍调整了坐姿，不过还是以慵懒的态度对他说道:“红蜘蛛，久仰大名。”

 

“……你想做什么，绑架一个霸天虎的高层官员对你来说没什么好处，只会遭到普神知道的最可怕的报复。”红蜘蛛不认识那个着装古怪的机，然而却对他有一丝莫名的熟悉感。

 

“霸天虎？哈，这可真是个熟悉的词，霸天虎，哼哼，可惜，这词对我来说一点也没有威慑力，因为，我就是——”

 

“威震天。”红蜘蛛一语道破。他闭上光学镜，又猛然上线，红光透着怨恨，“不是这个宇宙的威震天……他可没你那么奇葩的审美，不过，你们两个都一样，都让人感到恶'心。”今天遭受的暴力行为还印在红蜘蛛的大脑模块中挥之不去，他感到一阵恶寒。

 

“啊，恶心，我挺喜欢这个词的，恶心意味着，哦，意味着……”对红蜘蛛猜中自己身份的现实，“威震天”并不感到意外，他站了起来，拎起红蜘蛛的头雕，指尖划过他刚被修复的锃亮光滑的黑色面甲，然后狠狠扇了过去，“意味着一些特别的事。”

 

红蜘蛛头被扇地歪向一边，眼冒金星，面甲火辣辣地疼着，但他还是用那种尖锐而又不屈服的眼神望着面前的机，他咬着牙，不顾疼痛，用沙哑的嗓音问道:“你到底，想做什么？如果是想以绑架我的名义让这个宇宙的威震天妥协，我告诉你，那没什么用，因为——”

 

“因为威震天并不重视红蜘蛛，他只是脑模块有问题才留着那个漂亮的机当空中指挥官。”轮到“威震天”接下话茬了。

 

他看着面前因事实被揭露的F15脸上的不可置信与受挫的表情，芯里的愉悦感爆棚，“看来这个宇宙的威震天也没有什么不一样，红蜘蛛对他来说，可能只是个累赘，说的更直白一些，一个靠卖底板为生的婊子。作为另一个威震天的我，说的对不对，红蜘蛛？”

 

没有回答，红蜘蛛的表情已经出卖了他:那种一直逃避不去猜想的事物被生生挖出来、拍在面甲上的绝望。诚然，他只是想刺激一下面前的精神病，告诉他那些自认为不至于的事物，以便对方放弃绑架自己的念头，给自己留下逃脱的时间，然而对方一点也不客气，直接刺伤了红蜘蛛最脆弱的一部分。对啊，为什么没有想到呢？无论哪个世界的威震天都应该是一样的，嘴炮毫不留情，砰砰砰地暴打对方。而这话正是威震天说的，即使不是自己世界的威震天，这些话对自己来说也一样刺耳，威震天，威震天……

 

他失神地看着地面，今天发生的事对他的打击足够大了，不，他根本不知道自己昏迷了多久，现在极有可能已经过了一天了。他没能从周围的环境辨认出现在的时间:这个房间不是很大，但没有窗户之类的东西，只有一扇离自己很远的门；唯一的光源是头顶上，两排发着白光的冷光源；自己正靠着墙，不仅四肢被锁住，油箱也被清空，没有能量他根本没办法使用武器，而自检系统告诉他弹药也没有了，原因不必说。自己的对面是一个同样贴墙的沙发，旁边还有个金属柜子，红蜘蛛一点也不想知道这个柜子里有什么，他只想搞清楚这个威震天想做什么，或者，他根本不想知道，让他出去就足够了。

 

但威震天不这么想，像他说的那样，他想做一些，特别的事。

 


	2. 温习

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Megatron" abused Starscream. Starscream had no idea what did he want.

预警:本章有blow job

如若接受不能，请勿往下看

平日里透露着不屑笑容的金属唇被口枷强制撑开，粗壮的金属巨物在银色的圆环中抽送着。

红蜘蛛拼命地咬合着，不想乖乖就范；屈辱从他的光学镜中闪过，恨意快要凝成实质。

就在刚才，这个“威震天”打开了金属柜，从中拿出了一些红蜘蛛见过却没有用过的用具。他知道一些贵族在调教奴隶时会用它们，但从未想过有一天自己也会被套上这种东西。他反抗着，几乎用去了所有力气，然而无济于事，外来者的武力值不输于自己熟知的那个威震天，而自己连能量都不够，更何况弹药也被卸掉了。“威震天”很快就得到了他想要的东西，给红蜘蛛套上束具后，他打开对接面板，将充能完毕的输出管送入了红蜘蛛的嘴中。一阵气音携着不安分的唔唔声从身前机的发声器里流出。他用舌头推拒着横冲直撞的输出管，而在“威震天”看来这更像是邀请，他加速抽动着，双手放在红蜘蛛头雕后往前按着，“不要急，红蜘蛛，这才只是个开始。”

红蜘蛛想干呕，却被嘴里的巨物拦着无法做到，而听了“威震天”的话他是真的想呕了。

在他觉得够久了后，“威震天”才在自己嘴里释放，将交合液喷洒在红蜘蛛嘴里。金属舌上到处都是恶心的味道，红蜘蛛感到一阵反油箱。“威震天”没有退出，仍在湿热的嘴里缓缓抽插，迫使红蜘蛛将射出的体液吞下，红蜘蛛愈发激烈地摆动头雕，企图挣脱施暴者的束缚。看出他的意图，“威震天”冷笑着，将输出管整根捅入，这个长度足以到达红蜘蛛的摄食管，他把那块区域的瓣膜顶开了一些，那些浆液就顺着开口倾泻下去。

红蜘蛛痛苦地皱起光学镜，摄食管直接被顶开的感觉并不好受。那处瓣膜上有许多传感丰富的线路，“威震天”的动作使他整条供给线路都在难过地颤抖着。

感觉输出管周围没有液体包围后，“威震天”才抽出自己未完全疲软的巨物，半夸奖半讽刺道:“和他一样，你的口活十分不错，哦，也对，毕竟你是我同位体的专属情人。”

红蜘蛛不知道面前紫色机口中的“他”是谁，他也不想知道，要不是被口枷阻挡，他真的很想用青丘最恶毒的语言诅咒这个刚刚在自己嘴里肆意动作的机。现在他除了用杀机的眼神死死盯着“威震天”，其他什么也做不了。

“别那么看着我，亲爱的小红。”异世界的暴君休整了一下，朝Seeker微笑着，“我对你的招待十分满意，或许可以给你一些奖励？啊，那个以后再说，总之，待会见。”他启动了链条上的高压电，蓝色的粒子涌向凶狠而疲倦的红蜘蛛。“啊啊啊啊！！——”红蜘蛛发出了一阵哀嚎，高压电在体内四处游走，他感到浑身都要烧起来一样，抽搐着被迫下线。面前的机体关节处冒出缕缕白烟，“威震天”却并没有对此施以太多关注。解下口枷，为红蜘蛛戴上口塞和眼罩后，“威震天”离开了。

…………

又一次从昏迷中苏醒。这一次显然比上一次要痛苦地多，红蜘蛛浑身的金属关节都在钝痛，线路时断时续，更糟的是，遮光良好的眼罩让他什么也看不见了。恶心的味道仍停留在舌根，想要呕吐却被嘴中的异物阻拦。油箱空空的，这么长时间只有那些恶心的液体作为补给，低储量的警告一遍遍地弹出。目不能视后，听觉与触觉反而更加清晰。他没感觉到气流的异常，所以断定“威震天”并没有回来。红蜘蛛的大脑模块乱乱的，他从未想过有一天自己会落到这般境地，竟然被两个威震天如此对待……他感到十分疲倦，又隐隐有些恐惧，这个威震天比自己所熟知的那个还要喜怒无常，手段更是变态。他不知道异世界的威震天想要得到什么，发泄自己的欲望？为什么不去找自己世界的红蜘蛛……等等，如果异世界的红蜘蛛也像自己一样……

红蜘蛛的思绪被金属门的开启声打断了，他微微绷紧躯体，集中自己所有的注意力。

“在乖乖地等我回来吗？红蜘蛛。”

当然没有，你这个该下熔炼池的炉渣。红蜘蛛心想着，将链子扯地哗哗作响，以示反驳。

空中传来一声冷笑，然后是柜子被打开的声音。

“让我想想，今天该用些什么呢？哈，这个就不错。”

红蜘蛛不知道威震天拿了什么东西，但他有预感，那一定不会让他好过。


	3. 回忆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红蜘蛛询问“威震天”，他想要知道一些事情。“威震天”答应了他，条件是红蜘蛛必须付出一些代价。第一个代价便让红蜘蛛难以承受。

本章开始跑剧情，有BDSM、初拆提及

“我的红蜘蛛很喜欢这个。”鞭子扫过红蜘蛛的腹甲，“或者说，”一声呜咽随之而出，“我很喜欢他这样。”红蜘蛛的机体上满是鞭痕，有些重到流出了能量液，“在这种时候他老是哭哭啼啼的，但平时他总是一脸地傲气，就像什么都踩在脚下一样。”

又是一记鞭打。

“你似乎很兴奋。”声音突然靠近了，鞭子游移在面甲上，一股热气喷在鼻尖。红蜘蛛抗议地后退，但只能紧紧贴在墙上，浑身的钝痛使他瑟瑟发抖。“你们真像啊……不是机体，你应该明白我的意思，是一些无形的东西。”我的同位体真是太惨了，会有你这样的首领。红蜘蛛芯想着，偏过头去。

声音远去了，鞭打又一次袭来，比之前还要疼，但施暴者突然有些索然无味了。仅仅是在红蜘蛛昏迷后，他便停止了鞭打。威震天蹲下身，拿下红蜘蛛的面甲上的遮蔽物，他的光学镜关闭着，清洗液沾在脸上；口塞上满是牙印，通道里蓄满了电解液。

威震天的光镜暗了暗，他伸出双手卡在红蜘蛛的脖子上，慢慢收紧，红蜘蛛无意识的扭动着，链子随着他的动作发出沙沙声，当红蜘蛛的挣扎变得微弱了起来，威震天才放手。他站起身从柜子里拿了些高纯，捏住红蜘蛛的下颚灌了进去，然后居高临下地看了看昏迷的红蜘蛛，一言不发地走了。

…………

第三次醒来，红蜘蛛开始有些想念报应号了。尽管那群虎子总是在背后议论自己，但他们也只敢在动动嘴皮子；而威震天，那个炉渣……这么久了，他可能认为我叛逃了，或者，他根本不在意。红蜘蛛觉得后一种的可能性居大，毕竟，他认为，对于威震天来说，红蜘蛛……

红蜘蛛自我厌弃地胡乱猜想着，一点也不觉得威震天会救自己。也对，被俘之前，威震天正在气头上，现在可能还不知道自己被绑架的事，就算知道了，这种终于摆脱了整天坏事的红蜘蛛的喜讯绝对能让威震天开心的笑出声。

不知道霸天虎与那群愚蠢的汽车人打得怎么样了。那天，威震天将一处能量矿产交给自己攻打，那处矿产是汽车人先发现的，而，很不幸，红蜘蛛中了埋伏——情报上说那里并没有太多的兵力留守，事实却不是这样。红蜘蛛又一次失败了，他是被僚机们扛回来的。

威震天丝毫不认为是声波的问题，他只会怪罪红蜘蛛，愚蠢的红蜘蛛又一次坏了他的好事，然后红蜘蛛，红蜘蛛又被揍了一顿。威震天的折磨多种多样，有时是一顿狠拆，有时是毒打，有时会锁住红蜘蛛的变形齿轮，有时则断掉了红蜘蛛的能量供给。但他从没想过杀死红蜘蛛，即使将融合炮顶在红蜘蛛的脑袋上，说着那些威胁的话，威震天也没有真的下过手。可能是这种奇怪的行为让底下的虎子们认为红蜘蛛是靠卖底盘上位的。想想，君主对自己的合法娼妓，还是特别漂亮的那种，会辣手摧花、要了他的命吗？他们之间的相处关系难以捉摸，更具体一些，是威震天的心思难以捉摸——对于无能的手下，为什么不直接杀了他给能人将士腾出位子，而是要留着他的小命再一次次地折磨他呢？红蜘蛛之前从没考虑过这个问题，但现在他突然想要知道答案了。

他试图挣开链子，却没有办法做到:这些链子是高强度合金锻造而成的。燃料箱不知什么时候有了些许储备，想必是下线时施暴者给予的仁慈。

他痛恨这一切，痛恨两个威震天施加给自己的诸多苦难。这个威震天似乎想在自己身上找些什么，可能是另一个红蜘蛛的影子，但，为什么？即便是同位体，也应该有不一样的地方，震荡波曾经做过这类的研究，在他的测算数据中，明确地指出了其他宇宙的存在，但由于一些原因，不同宇宙之间一般不能联通，除非有一些特殊的媒介，比如黑洞。而不同宇宙当然也存在着相似的生命——只是相似而已，必定存在着不同之处，看看这个威震天与自己世界的威震天，相貌差异如此之大。

红蜘蛛看着兀自发光的白灯，他不想待在这里，在这个威震天手上。这个威震天太过暴虐，老实说，他非常担心自己的火种会被这个暴君捏爆。

……

所以，在威震天打开金属门时，看到的是一个盘腿坐着的冷静的Seeker。

“看来你有话想对我说。”威震天毫不意外，红蜘蛛并不是一个跳梁小丑，不是一个大脑模块有问题的小废物，“那么，你想知道些什么？”

“为什么要绑架我，‘威震天’？你到这个宇宙想要做什么？你所在的宇宙的红蜘蛛呢？他——”

“哦，小东西。”威震天抱臂坐在沙发上，“你的问题太多了，如果想要知道，你需要付出一些，小小的代价。”

“我并没有什么东西可以给你，除非你想要来一发氖射线，如果你真想要，还得先把禁制打开。”红蜘蛛勾起嘴角，看着威震天。

意外的，紫色机这次并没有生气，他仰起头，瞥了红蜘蛛一样，又正视着他，“不，你有。”

他走过去，右手捧着红蜘蛛的脸，靠近他，红蜘蛛嫌恶地退开，又被左手挡住。对着红蜘蛛充满厌恶表情的面甲，威震天的话直击火种，“每回答一个问题，我就要在你身上用一种道具，而你，不能有反抗。”

这个威震天口中的道具……红蜘蛛想起了这几天用在他身上的那群小玩意  
。“变态……”红蜘蛛眯起光学镜，咬着牙说。

“选择权在你手上，红蜘蛛。”威震天退开了，转过身，背对着红蜘蛛，“我当然可以在你身上强制使用，但那太无聊了，偶尔有那么些时候，我喜欢一个不会反抗的红蜘蛛。”

“……成交。”

从红蜘蛛的角度无法看见威震天露出了一个残酷的微笑，很显然，Seeker的回答在他的意料之中。他打开下层的一个抽屉，拿出一个数据包，“这算是第一个道具，红蜘蛛。”威震天打开红蜘蛛的数据接口，将连接线插了进去，“你会喜欢的，相信我。”

数据顺着接线传至红蜘蛛的机体，红蜘蛛的窗口弹出了一个个警报。“病毒？你也太小看我了，威震天，在军队里我可是专门研究过破解病……呜！”

“你应该知道，这不是一般的病毒。”威震天淡淡地说，“这是由我的世界的震荡波制作的，不可能被轻易破解。”

红蜘蛛已经没法分出精力来思考威震天的话了，病毒肆意地攻击他的大脑模块，他感到浑身剧痛无比，只能守住那些重要扇区不被攻破，机体止不住地颤抖，甚至发出了嘶嘶的电流声。

威震天拿着配套的数据板，看着病毒攻破的扇区里传来的信息。

“啧啧，可怜的红蜘蛛。这个宇宙的威震天对你真是残忍。”数据板上显示着红蜘蛛被暴揍的记忆画面，还有红蜘蛛发出的阵阵痛苦的呻吟。

“不要……偷看我的记忆……啊啊啊！！”那些记忆也同样回放在红蜘蛛的窗口中，幻痛与肢体上遭遇的真实痛苦一起鞭笞着红蜘蛛，似乎要将他吞噬。红蜘蛛咬着牙，他不仅要防范病毒的侵入，还要忍受过去痛苦记忆施加给他的影响。

“噢，红蜘蛛，我们说好了的，你不能反抗。”暴君头也不抬，浏览着那些过去的印记，“这一个……有意思。”他点开了一个被十重加密过的文件夹，里面只有为数不多的几个视频。

“别！不要看那些——”红蜘蛛知道威震天要看的是什么了，他奋力地叫着，力图组织威震天的动作，但无济于事，反而因为分心，病毒又成功破解了几个模块。

他点开了其中一个视频，呻吟声让他很快明白了这是什么。“拆卸视频？红蜘蛛，你很有雅兴啊，竟然会在这种重要加密的文件夹里放这种东西，哦，等等……”

威震天很快就发现了特殊之处:这个视频的主角之一竟然是威震天！当然不是自己，而是这个世界的威震天，他正用着几乎不可能遇见的温柔语调安慰着红蜘蛛，而红蜘蛛正抱着威震天，在他的挺动之下发出沙哑惑人的喘息声。

红蜘蛛的面甲都要烧起来了，他不再死守扇区，任由那些病毒将自己的记忆传给威震天手中小小的数据板。这个视频之所以不一般，是因为那是红蜘蛛的初拆，是数百万年里为数不多的一次温和的对接经历。

那个时候，红蜘蛛还憧憬着威震天，年轻的Seeker仰望着角斗士高大宽阔的银色身躯，不由自主地追逐着他的脚步。一次胜利后的庆祝中，醉酒的威震天与红蜘蛛躺在了同一张充电床上。那是年轻的红蜘蛛最快乐的经历之一，仰慕之人的喘息声和自己的名字回荡在耳边，充满了对自己的渴求，接口中涌入炽热的交合液，填饱了自己的繁育舱。

过去是多么美好，红蜘蛛甘愿沉浸其中，但那之后，威震天似乎并没有把这一切放在心上。将红蜘蛛提拔到空军指挥官后，他无视红蜘蛛出色的表现，否定红蜘蛛的意见，甚至不愿意与他有过多战术交流，只有在红蜘蛛任务失败时，威震天才会狠狠地惩罚红蜘蛛，对他施加那些其他霸天虎未曾遭受过的酷刑。渐渐的，红蜘蛛也变了，他不再试图纠正威震天战术上的错误，不再试图取悦威震天，不管怎样，首领总不会听信他的。而那些错误计划的受害者又是红蜘蛛，这种恶性循环让红蜘蛛的失利越来越多，遭受的虐待也越来越多，他日渐消沉下去。不得军心、首领的轻视、同僚的幸灾乐祸快要压垮了红蜘蛛，他在煎熬中浮沉，直到被“威震天”俘获，幽禁在了这一方囚室中。

红蜘蛛已经很久没有打开过这个视频了，久远而美好的记忆与现在遭受的暴力形成的强烈反差让红蜘蛛痛苦万分，清洗液止不住地从光镜里流出。

“……”透过模糊的光镜，红蜘蛛看着对面的“威震天”，“你得到了我的记忆，可以回答我第一个问题了吧。”

“当然可以，红蜘蛛。绑架的原因？那很简单，因为……我只是想见到红蜘蛛而已，另一个相似又不同的红蜘蛛。”被打断了沉思的威震天平视着求解的Seeker说。

“哈？我不相信，威震天。据我所知，你不像是这么无聊的人，见到红蜘蛛？为什么不是你的红蜘蛛？他去哪了？”红蜘蛛激动地前倾着，却被链条扯住，铃铃声激荡着。

“我没必要骗你，红蜘蛛。至于后面的那些，又是其他问题了，你需要再付出一些代价。”威震天眯起光学镜，看着一脸被耍表情的红蜘蛛，“还要继续吗？”

“……”红蜘蛛坐了回去，闭上了光学镜，“请…继续……”


	4. 目的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 在红蜘蛛下线后，“威震天”向他吐露了原因，那是极度的疯狂，与爱。

 

第二种道具比红蜘蛛想得要简单许多，看上去是一颗普通的跳蛋。威震天打开红蜘蛛的对接面板，伸出一根指头将它推了进去。“唔……”干涩的甬道阻止了异物的前进，金属层绞着手指，红蜘蛛不舒服地咕哝着。见红蜘蛛的模样，威震天大发慈悲地按压着外部节点，他弯下腰，将头雕凑向红蜘蛛的对接面板，将金属舌伸入甬道中，滑过那些外围的传感器，代替手指推着跳蛋前进。不多时，接口渐渐湿滑了起来，威震天便退了出来，打开了遥控器的开关。

 

“呵啊……”跳蛋在接口里震动，一跳一跳地撞击着敏感的节点，它逐步往深处钻着，带给红蜘蛛的刺激越来越大。红蜘蛛半阖着光学镜，面甲微红，突然，跳蛋的前部打开，伸出了几根细小的触手。它们蠕动着，在红蜘蛛的接口内壁上摩擦，然后向着那些传感器滑去。

 

“不…不要……”从未有过的体验让红蜘蛛感到一丝羞耻，然后是一波波的快感，“啊啊…不要碰……那些……呜…”

 

威震天凑近红蜘蛛，金属舌滑过音频接收器的边缘，一边顺次舔过那些隔间边说:“哪些，红蜘蛛？说清楚，是什么东西……”他用手指拨弄着红蜘蛛胸甲上的涡轮，又揉拧着翼尖，时不时用指尖蹭过敏感的线路。

 

“那……些传…”没等他说完，那些触手就开始了新的一轮刺激，它们对着不同的节点释放着轻微的电流，引来红蜘蛛的一阵嘶声。

 

“就只有……这么简单，威震天？”

 

“不，当然不可能，你等一下就会知道了。”

 

威震天说完，一半正动作的触手忽然停止了放电，向着次级油箱的闸门涌去，它们向那一小块未开启的瓣膜发动进攻，试图撑开那儿。

 

“停下！好痛……”快感与疼痛同时呈现在大脑模块中，红蜘蛛难受极了。剩下半截未变形的跳蛋适时强烈震动起来，连带着那些触手也开始微微抽打节点与阀门。红蜘蛛在双重感觉的交缠中达到了过载，阀门失禁般地打开，触手们趁机钻了进去，插在次级油箱的内壁上，吸收着机体内部的数据。

 

“哦哦啊啊啊啊——！！”数据宣泄般的被拷贝传出，带给了机体抽搐、正在处于极乐之地的红蜘蛛更强烈的过载，他的光镜翻白，电解液从嘴角流出，挺动着身体，在各种刺激的疯狂冲击中短暂下线了。

 

……

 

收集完数据后，威震天将那颗跳蛋从红蜘蛛翕动着的接口中拉出，润滑液噗地一声喷出了接口，在地上散成一摊，然后又是几下。红蜘蛛双腿大开地贴墙坐着，头雕低垂，无意识地喘息着。

 

威震天取出跳蛋内部的芯片，插进了另一个数据板中。面板上显示着专属于红蜘蛛的机型构造和相关数据。与僚机们不同，红蜘蛛并不是异能者，但他却有着最快的飞行速度，原因一方面是火种的特殊构成，另一方面则是他曾接受过机体改造，使他深藏于火种中的潜能最大限度地被开发出来。

 

威震天走出房间，将数据传输至门外的巨型机器上，与原先记载的数据进行对比。鸣声一过，对比结果显示两组数据的相似度极高。

 

看着检测报告，威震天银色的面甲上透着狂喜，他迅速转身，在表盘上输入密码，回到了囚室内。

 

……

 

红蜘蛛是在颈部的刺痛中上线的。他打开光学镜，偏头看着正啃咬着自己主能量管的紫色机。过载电流的冲击使他各处的关节酸麻无比，他想动一动，又被暴君制止了。接口附近的黏液并没有被即时清理，仍顺着面板往外流淌。手上从被俘虏那天就被戴上的限制器被移除，取而代之的是与脚链相同材质的两条手链。他刚想开口，使用自己应有的权利时，威震天忽然将硬挺的输出管插入了未着面板的接口，前后摆动了起来。

 

“哈……停、停下……你还没有……呃啊……”红蜘蛛推拒着，他不想在这种状态下与暴君对接。那太过屈辱了。这让他想起了与另外一个威震天的对接经历。相似的过程，不同的机。他感觉自己真的成了合法娼妓，即使是为了那些问题。

 

“不能反抗，红蜘蛛。”第二次，威震天说着。他被红蜘蛛的态度惹恼了，眼神变得危险起来。即使刚才的结果令他激动不已，想要真正地与红蜘蛛对接以示庆祝，但这不代表暴君会改掉自己的性子:他一点也不喜欢被拒绝。他抬头凑近红蜘蛛的头雕，龇着牙，吐出冰冷的话语:“搞清楚你自己的身份，红蜘蛛。现在，在这儿，在我面前，你就是我的对接玩具。”说完，他便无视红蜘蛛的状态，自顾自地抽插着。

 

玩具……多像那些流言。红蜘蛛默念着，他的自尊被那些话语狠狠地剐下一块。他偏过头，像之前的无数次那样，想要忍住清洗液的流出。可是暴君这次连这点自由也不愿给予了。威震天掰过红蜘蛛的头，让红蜘蛛正对着暴君，看着自己被紫色的机侵犯。

 

在暴君的注视下，清洗液从线管流出，先是一点点，然后像是加注在红蜘蛛身上的不公平一样，越来越多。

 

“为什么……为什么要对我做这些事……”在快感与痛苦的间隙中翻滚着的红蜘蛛断断续续地问道，“我并不认识你，异世界的……威震天，如果不是……你的劫持，我们之间不会有任何交集，为什么……呜…”

 

威震天没有回答，他俯下身，再次啃咬着Seeker的颈部线路，舔舐那些渗出能量液的伤口。他将红蜘蛛的腿压在两侧，跪坐着加速抽送。红蜘蛛呻吟着，清洗液顺着脸颊淌下，流进皓齿紧咬的嘴中。威震天移过头，金属舌拂过那些透明的水渍，最后将唇贴上红蜘蛛的。红蜘蛛并不想与侵犯着自己的威震天接吻，他摆动着，试图挣开暴君。这是徒劳的。暴君很快失去了耐心，他重重地咬了一口红蜘蛛的下唇，能量液顺着伤口弥散，红蜘蛛吃痛，威震天便长驱直入了。他搅动着红蜘蛛的舌头，逼迫着他回应，苦闷的悲鸣被威震天悉数吞尽。

 

临近过载时，威震天呓语着:“红蜘蛛……红蜘蛛……”明明是我的名字，听起来却不像是在叫我，濒临下线的红蜘蛛这样想着。威震天将交合液射入红蜘蛛饱受折磨的接口内，退了出去。

 

失去了支撑，红蜘蛛沿墙瘫下，能量液、润滑液与交合液的混合物从对接面板里缓缓流出，红蜘蛛的意识渐渐模糊，沉于黑暗之下。

 

威震天坐回沙发上，凝神看着面前虚弱下线的Seeker，轻声说:“我可以回答你这个问题，因为——”

 

“我的红蜘蛛已经死了。”

 

“而你，‘红蜘蛛’，是我见过这么多宇宙的红蜘蛛中，最像他的一个。”

 

“同样，火种克隆的成功几率也是最高的。”

 

“我想要他回来。”

(I want him back.)


	5. 暗星

“红蜘蛛去哪了？”威震天擦拭着融合炮的管身，漫不经心地问道。

“未知。独自外出可能:70%。”

“哼，那个小渣子。”听到意料之中的回答，威震天放下绒布，“不用管他。声波，今天的作战计划。”

…几天后…

“红蜘蛛呢？”暴君环顾着会议室，“他去哪了？”空气中弥漫着众人面面相觑的尴尬气氛。过了几秒，才有一个发颤的声音从靠门处传来，“报告首领，已经有……五天没见到红蜘蛛大人了。”

又是一阵沉默。

“……声波，继续。”

威震天终于觉得有些不对劲了。那天以后，红蜘蛛就不见了。他并非第一次离开，但以往，他总是第二天就回来，好像什么都没有发生过一样。而自己呢，自己也总是很不在意。为什么要在意呢？反正，红蜘蛛总会回来。是的，这次也一样，他总会回来的。

威震天这样想着，不知何处积攒的怒气便消下去一些。红蜘蛛——是我的，他对我，是如此的……总之，他绝对会回来。

强压下心中隐隐的不安，威震天把自己埋进了那堆数据板中。

…又过了几天…

“声波，搜寻红蜘蛛的坐标。”不安的感觉越来越强烈。在霸天虎猛烈的进攻下，汽车人不但节节败退，还丢掉了好几个据点。威震天终于有时间处理一些私人的事了。他要亲自去找红蜘蛛，揪回那个不听话的小飞机，再狠狠地教育他一顿。他这样想着，却突然被声波浇了一瓢凉水。

“信号:未检测到。红蜘蛛发生意外可能:80%。”

“声波？”

“红蜘蛛:处于非正常状态。具体情况:未知。”

“这不可能！”威震天简直怀疑自己的接收器，“红蜘蛛的武力并不弱，何况他的飞行速度极快，怎么可能……”

“离去当天，机体尚被修复，未达最佳状态，红蜘蛛发生意外可能:90%。”

“红蜘蛛……”

………………

上线光学镜时，白光刺眼地很。红蜘蛛过了一会才恢复意识，他艰难地挪动了下身子，发现自己已经被清理干净，甚至鞭痕也被抛光上漆了。

他寻找着“威震天”，果然在金属柜旁看到了他。不同往日，这次威震天双手抱胸靠着墙，直直的看着红蜘蛛，好像做着什么打算一样。

他们对视了几秒，谁也没说话。

“我的问题，威震天。”红蜘蛛错开了视线，打破沉默，“为什么？”

“你的火种。”威震天移至沙发旁坐下，“我需要它来火种克隆。”

“……另一个我已经？”红蜘蛛抱臂，牵出了一阵沙沙声。

“是的。”威震天十指交叉放在鼻前，与红蜘蛛对视着。

“因为什么？”

“你应该猜得出来，想想你所遭受的一切。我说过，你们很像。”

“这得有另一个先决条件。”红蜘蛛露出了一个冰冷的微笑 ，“你和这个世界的威震天一定也很像。”

紫色机的光学镜倏地瞪大了。

又是沉默。

“……是的。”威震天闭上了光学镜，挫败感再次袭击了他，“确切的说，他是因我而死的。”

“我早该想到。”红蜘蛛皱着光学镜，神情闪过一丝阴霾，“那些愚蠢的方案。”

威震天没有回答，他并起双手，视线移向红蜘蛛身前的地板上，缓缓开口，“火种克隆，你了解它吗？”

“禁术之一，成功率极低，一旦出差错，连原主的火种都可能受牵连。”

“是的，但我不得不这么做。”威震天仰起头，双手捂着脸，“为了让他回来，我已经准备好了一切……只差这一颗火种。”

红蜘蛛深吸了一口气，他有种不好的猜测:“如果失败了，你要怎么做？”

“噢，你不会想知道的……”威震天从指缝中看向他，“你最好祈祷手术会成功，否则……”

“否则你就会带走我的火种，对吗？”凉气沿着底盘爬向红蜘蛛的脊椎，再慢慢蛇行至上，通向他的大脑模块。

震荡波的实验已经表明，同位体的火种经过代码更替及原生化处理就可以用来激活机体，但这需要更多条件，首先，原主必须自愿献出火种，其次，他们的匹配性足够高。

“很抱歉。但如果真的发生，这是我不得不做的事。”鲜红的光学镜诡异地闪烁着，疯狂在眼底涌动，“为了这一天，我已经等了好久，不管用什么手段，我都会让他回来。”

“你就没有想过我拒绝的可能性吗？”

“红蜘蛛，你是故意的？这个问题太傻了。毕竟，我只爱我的红蜘蛛啊。”“威震天”嘲笑着，“不过说真的，你似乎并没有拒绝的想法。”

“怎么可能？我可是红蜘蛛，贪生怕死的红蜘蛛，又不是一个会为人牺牲的勇士。我可不是你的红蜘蛛。”

“……”问题又抛回了“威震天”这儿，像一个巨大的莫比乌斯环。

他沉默了一会，将红蜘蛛身上的链条并在一个环上，拉起他走动。

许久没有站立起来，红蜘蛛感到双腿一阵发软，险些向前倒下。“威震天”及时扶住了他，又觉得麻烦。他突然把Seeker打横抱起，用一个亲昵的姿势贴近了红蜘蛛。

两机对视着，一丝电流闪过。

红蜘蛛先避开了，一丝苦涩萦绕在心头。无论对哪个威震天来说，自己都好像是工具一般。威震天们似乎都更偏向于其他的东西。这个世界的威震天爱着霸天虎，另一个世界的“威震天”爱着“红蜘蛛”。没有人真正爱过自己。

他突然感到一阵孤独。

…………

手术台是冰冷的，红蜘蛛不禁打了一个寒颤。他的四肢又一次被锁住，不同的是，这次他完全被束住了，一点也动弹不得。他的胸甲大开，放置着一个连接着巨型电脑的特殊的扫描仪，正对着他的火种舱。舱壁还没有打开，荧蓝的火种被金属层遮蔽。一旦开启，那个机器就会启动克隆程序。如果成功，“威震天”就会实现他多年的夙愿。

威震天正在电脑上操作着。他输入数据，设定下一道道程序。完毕后，他凝视着特制的火种盒，又转头看向了红蜘蛛。

“不要太紧张，红蜘蛛。这已经是几率最高的一次了。”

红蜘蛛没有回答，他关闭了光学镜，紧绷着身体。

威震天的手指拨开了火种舱。

…………

“检测到未知信号:异常，不属于这个宇宙。猜测:与红蜘蛛失踪有关。”

“建议:一探究竟。”

“……红蜘蛛！”

…………

扫描时，那些深刻的记忆又一次闪回在红蜘蛛眼前。从他下流水线开始，到与威震天见面，再是待在霸天虎的几百万年里，每一处都是一张定格的图片。

他为数不多的欢笑映在眼前，他数之不尽的痛苦也黏着视线。

红蜘蛛无意识地呻吟起来。火种克隆的感觉不算痛苦，尚且在他的承受范围之内。他只是不想再回顾那些往事。威震天对他的影响太大了，与之相应，伤害他也是最深的。痛苦的回忆十有八九都与威震天有关。威震天……他可真是个混蛋。

红蜘蛛的意识飘忽着。他刚想重启光学镜，突然，电脑传来一连串的警报声。

“外源信号入侵——重申，外源信号入侵。”

“炉渣的！在这个时候……！”威震天气急，他极快地敲击键盘，简直闪出了残影，“快点儿！”

然而这无济于事。

警报声的间隔越来越短，火种盒中成型一半的火种也渐渐黯淡下去。

“不……不！普神……”

红蜘蛛眼睁睁看着那团希望的湛蓝色渐渐消失。很奇怪，他竟然没有对死亡的恐惧，有的只是又一次悲伤。这应该是最后一次了，他心想。以后再也不会有这种感觉了。

他平静地注视着“威震天”缓缓走来，神情阴郁，又带着一些别的东西。

“小家伙……”威震天停下扫描仪，叫着他。

“不要说话，威震天。”

“我觉得，我应该还有一个问题。”

“作为回报，我也会给你你想要的。”

紫色暴君没由来的打了个颤。

“‘威震天’……他，有没有来找过我？”

空气中传来了清脆的破碎声。

“嗯？”

又是一声清脆的回响。

“没有。”

响声停止了。

红蜘蛛关闭了光学镜。

“对不起，红蜘蛛。”

威震天轻声语道，摘走了那颗跳动着的蓝芯。

………


	6. 记多年前的快乐的第一次

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 红蜘蛛也曾有的快乐的一次经历。

刚进入霸天虎时，一切都是那么欣欣向荣。

  


作为一个新兵，红蜘蛛不仅有了两位僚机，还凭借出色的飞行技巧和圆满的任务完成率晋升了队长。而优秀漂亮的他也惹了不少桃花。每次任务归来时，总有机在营地门口张望着，等待献殷勤的好时机。但是红蜘蛛通通拒绝了，因为在他芯里，有一个伟岸的身躯，是任何机都无法代替的。

  


……

  


闹翻天还记得，很久以前，长机充电床的枕头下总压着一个数据板。本来闹翻天对这种记载类的工具兴趣缺缺，但自从他发现长机每次出任务之前都会用绒布将其包好放入子空间时，他忽然好奇起来。

  


一次夜巡后，闹翻天鼓足勇气问了红蜘蛛:“长官，那个数据板……有记什么好玩的事吗？”

  


那个时候，红蜘蛛的面甲上闪过一种混着羞涩与微笑的表情。他假咳一声，想搪塞过去，还企图用一包能量糖堵住闹翻天的嘴。

  


这更激发了闹翻天熊熊的八卦心。

  


“长机这是恋爱了？”他默默地猜想，“怪不得拒绝了所有追求他的地面单位。”

  


于是，在一次长机泡油浴的空档里，闹翻天蹑手蹑脚地摸向长机的充电床。

  


“噢普神，这不是——”数据板里记载的全部都是一个机的照片，从各个角度拍摄的都有。有一些是角斗士场地上的，有一些是军营里的。机的表情大部分都是板着脸、一丝不苟的，少数几张露出过微笑。甚至还有一张战前的宣传海报，“强大的威震天在此——我需要你”。

  


原来这就是长机的芯上机。知晓了被长机藏匿起来、不曾被他人知晓的秘密，闹翻天有一种隐秘的快感。他把数据板悄悄放回原处，在红蜘蛛出清洗室前溜出了舱室。

  


…………

红蜘蛛还记得，那是一个大胜利的庆祝晚会。他们横扫了议会的一处重要的防守据点，抢夺了大量资源，其中就有许多的高纯。

  


为了振奋军心，也为了放松一下，威震天决定举办一次晚会。作为首领，他一杯接着一杯地喝，而下属们也起着哄。终于，角斗士被灌倒了，而其他机们也开始找乐子。

  


红蜘蛛扶威震天回了舱室。威震天迷迷糊糊地输入舱室密码后便打起了呼噜。而红蜘蛛则费力地把他撑回了充电床上。

  


银色的坦克躺倒在充电床上，光学镜关闭，嘴唇轻启。而红蜘蛛并没有离开。他静静地望着暗恋之人的睡颜，一个念头慢慢升起。他试探着敲了敲威震天的手臂。威震天除了挥手扫开了红蜘蛛之外，没有其他的动作。

  


于是那个念头就茁壮成长了起来。

  


他轻手轻脚地攀上充电床上的空位，四肢撑在威震天身旁。

  


威震天就在红蜘蛛的身下，面甲正对着他，正对着红蜘蛛。

  


红蜘蛛犹豫了一下，慢慢覆上威震天的嘴唇。威震天的嘴唇柔软而温暖，带着一些钢铁，硝烟，还有高纯的味道。红蜘蛛闭上光学镜，轻轻舔吻着。他慢慢地扫过一圈，又有些不满足了。他渐渐深入，舌尖探进威震天的嘴中，刷过白亮的牙齿，一会又用拨弄起威震天的舌头来，残余的高纯混在电解液里被红蜘蛛吞下，他仿佛也醉了过去。

  


与威震天的亲密接触是如此的令他兴奋，那些满足感像电流一样从舌尖传至大脑模块。普神，我太开心了。红蜘蛛发出满意的哼声，夹杂着缠缠绵绵的诱惑。

  


突然，他被一双铁臂钳住，从主动到被动的逆转就在一瞬间。他上线了光学镜，那双鲜红的镜片进入了视野。红蜘蛛的脑海中轰的一声炸响，他刚想起身解释这一切，就被威震天摁住头继续纠缠着。威震天霸道地扫过他口腔的每一个角落 ，侵略着无人占领过的土地。

  


红蜘蛛的面甲热烘烘的，好像能掐出水来。他又闭上光学镜，随着威震天的动作浮沉着。这种只在梦里出现过的场景此时真真正正地出现在了眼前,红蜘蛛快要开心地昏过去了。

  


角斗士终于放过了红蜘蛛，他抬起上半身，低头看着趴伏在胸前，害羞地快要缩成一团的年轻的Seeker。他抚摸了一会红蜘蛛的头，又抬起他的面甲说:“小东西，要不要来做一些——特别的事？”

  


…………

  


此时此刻，在威震天的舱室里，红蜘蛛撑在床上，威震天正对着他未着挡板的对接面板仔仔细细地看着。

“第一次？”威震天得出了这个结论，“看上去没有使用过的样子。”

  


“是、是的，威震天大人。”红蜘蛛羞赧地说，他从未对其他机露出过这里，更不用说是自己最尊敬的首领了。

  


他偷偷地向后观望，然而一种奇异的触感阻止了他。湿滑的软物先是轻轻扫过红蜘蛛那未开放的银花，然后，它拨开花瓣，顶端在细缝间上下移动。

  


“威、威震天大人……”威震天大人正在、正在舔着我的面板！这对初次体验的红蜘蛛来说太过刺激了，他趴了下去，头雕埋在手臂间，完完全全地靠触觉感知发生的一切。

  


他感到舌头正绕着他的外节点画着圈。那个敏感的凸起膨胀起来，不由自主地贴近条状物。一会，有些坚硬的物体靠了上来，它们夹住豆状物，恰到好处地摩擦着，舌头也开始略过仅剩的一点，加倍刺激着他。

  


“呃啊！—”红蜘蛛叫了出来，普神，那竟然是牙齿！害怕的感觉袭来，又加深了快感。红蜘蛛浑身发抖，陌生的感觉从身体深处渐渐蔓延，然后猛然把他推上了顶峰。他大口地喘息着，让凉丝丝的空气抚平自己，又想到这是在威震天的注视之下，不免又惊呼了几声。

  


“感觉不错吧。”威震天抬起头，笑道，“处机的第一次过载都很猛烈，以后你就会享受到。”

  


“真的吗？威震天大人。”红蜘蛛很好奇。他一直听两个僚机赞美对接的快感，还有那种过载时的欲仙欲死。“你一定要试试，长机，这简直太棒了。”惊天雷拍着他的后背说。“你会爱上对接的，相信我。”闹翻天也在一旁起哄。某次闲聊时，僚机们向红蜘蛛宣传着。红蜘蛛有点心动，但他不愿意就这么随便找个机对接，他想让这种亲密的接触变得更有意义一点。比如，和自己暗恋的首领一起。想到这，红蜘蛛的面甲腾的红了起来，又一次被惊闹二人取笑了。

  


“当然，红蜘蛛。”

  


威震天抱起红蜘蛛，将他放在床上。红蜘蛛一惊，想缩起机体，又被威震天按住。红蜘蛛的表现明显取悦了威震天。他亲了亲红蜘蛛面甲，两指钻入了崭新的接口里，那里因为刚刚的过载，已经变得很湿润了。就着润滑，威震天慢慢扩张着，等觉得已经足够时，他拨开挡板，咔哒一声过后，完全充能的输出管弹至红蜘蛛的接口前。

  


“记住它，记住这一刻，红蜘蛛。”话音刚落，接口的头部就挤进了那处桃花源。

  


“呃！”

  


好大——这是红蜘蛛第一个想法。然后他就开始怀疑，这怎么进的去？我还是处机——当然他并没有说出口，只是偏过头去，紧咬着嘴唇，忍受可能来临的痛苦。威震天暂且停了停，让红蜘蛛适应了一会，才接着徐徐进入。

  


哦，普神，这真是太紧了。虽然早有预料，威震天还是惊叹了一番。输出管有如被吸住一样，在狭窄的甬道里进入不得，即使有了扩张，还是不足以容纳威震天的巨物。他无法再忍耐，即使对方是一个处机。

  


他开始缓缓抽动起来，牵动着周围的金属软肉一块动着。红蜘蛛感到一阵疼痛，他抓着床单，不让那些呻吟传出发声器。在适度的磨合后，节点终于开始向红蜘蛛传递那些愉悦的信号了。

  


快乐的感觉渐渐替代了疼痛，威震天的抽送也顺利起来。输出管上的凸起蹭过内壁，湿湿嗒嗒的液体顺着抽插流出。

  


“啊……威震天大人，我想要、更多……唔……”红蜘蛛捂住光学镜，轻声地说出自己的愿望。一开始的疼痛早就被抛至脑后，取而代之的是下身传来的快感。

  


威震天用行动回应了他。他开始加速进出着。突然，他把红蜘蛛从床上抱起，环住他的身子。红蜘蛛连忙圈住威震天的脖子，而体位的突然变化使输出管重重地撞在了箱口处。

  


“啊啊啊——！！”一瞬间的撞顶使无与伦比的快感从传感器直达红蜘蛛的大脑模块，他哭喊着，叫着威震天的名字，威震天也在紧缩的接口中加速抽插着，一次又一次地大力冲击那脆弱的能源镜上。

  


“红蜘蛛，接受它——”威震天的对接液激射进红蜘蛛的繁育舱，炽热的液体给予了红蜘蛛又一次略小的过载，而红蜘蛛此时已泪流满面，他的发声器几近嘶哑，喘息与威震天的名字交混着。他的光学镜闪动着，意识开始迷蒙了。

  


他搂着威震天的脖子，感受着那充满力量的身躯，在一片满足中下了线。

  


  


  


  


……

  


  


  


想吃肉的妹子看到这里就可以over，下面就开始卖刀了。

  


  


  


……

  


几个月后，闹翻天再次偷看数据板时，上面却已经设置了密码锁。

  


再后来，红蜘蛛被提拔到空军指挥官时，闹翻天就再也没见过那个数据板。

  


可能是被长机扔了，闹翻天这样想。毕竟没有哪个机可以忍受暗恋的机天天虐待他，可怜的长机。

  


……

  


其实闹翻天错了，红蜘蛛还留着那块数据板。

  


在几百万年之后，红蜘蛛死去的那一天，威震天从他的子空间里掏出了这块封存已久的数据板。上面还是用一块绒布包着，就像数万年以前那样。

而密码并没有难倒威震天——正是他第一次与红蜘蛛对接的日子。

  


“记住它，记住这一刻。”一句戏言，红蜘蛛却记在了芯里。威震天感到鼻子一酸。

  


他打开那个数据板，看着那些红蜘蛛记录的一点一滴，全部都是自己。回忆像洪流一样涌向了他。那些辱骂，那些暴力，那些完全不同于初次的疼痛的对接。在经历了那么多伤痛之后，红蜘蛛还是没有丢掉它。他知道自己错过了什么，那是另一个机对自己的不带一点瑕疵的、最真挚的感情。

  


而以后，再也不会有了。

  


除非——

  


威震天做了个打算。

  


  


  


  


  



	7. 轮回

当声波通过入侵巨型电脑找到外星信号的来源坐标时，“威震天”已经设定好开启空间门程序。他最后亲吻了红蜘蛛冰冷的双唇，退在一旁等待着门的开启。

突然，外面传来轰的一声，震动使伪装的山体开始窸窸窣窣地落着碎石。

“威震天”知道是谁来了，他不慌不忙地在电脑上输入指令，启动了阻隔力场，光幕笼罩了“威震天”和未完全开启的空间门，还有他手中蓝盈盈的明灯。几下重响过后，侧壁被打破，融合炮下的余烬携着黄昏的微光涌入了洞穴中。

映入威震天眼帘的是一处半透明的巨大光幕，透过光幕，他看到了一个有些模糊不清的身影，然后就是——红蜘蛛，平躺在手术台上、一动不动的红蜘蛛。

…

“红蜘蛛:处于非正常状态。具体情况:未知。”

“机体尚被修复，红蜘蛛发生意外可能:90%。”

…

声波的话回荡在接收器旁，丝丝缕缕的不安感汇集起来。他向那个身影奔去，却被看似无害的光幕砰的一声弹开，跌坐在地。

他不可思议地撑坐，又猛的跳起来，向力场咣咣锤着，“你是谁！！红蜘蛛！！你对他——做了什么？！”

那个身影摇晃了一下，冷笑着，又神经质般地停住了笑容。

“只是做了，你一直想做的事。”那个身影提起手里的明灯，“如你所见，我挖出了红蜘蛛的火种，”他将那盏灯贴在面甲上，似是感受着那种道不明的温暖，“放在这。”他又隔着灯壁亲吻着那颗跳跃的火焰。

“胡说——你！！”意识到那东西竟然是红蜘蛛的火种，威震天睚眦欲裂。他无法再试图冷静了，红蜘蛛已死的消息像探针一样穿过他的大脑模块。他尽力又无力地扒在光幕上，不甘心地捶打着，声嘶力竭地呼唤红蜘蛛的名字。

那个机只是看着，浮现出胜利者的微笑，“我刚想带它走，你就来了。我还以为不会见到你了呢。或许这就是碳基所说的缘分，威震天。”

紫色机残忍地嘲笑着，切割着同位体的心绪，就像是在看戏一般。嗡声一过，空间门在“威震天”身后开启，他最后看了红蜘蛛一眼，又匆匆瞥了过极度憎视他的威震天。

“我赢了。”他扔下这句话，消失在了光圈中。

随着紫色机的离去，力场土崩瓦解。撑在光幕上的威震天因重心不稳而踉跄了一下，他又很快稳住身形，冲向渐渐消散的空间门，只抓住了点点余晖。

威震天仿佛听到了什么东西断掉的声音。

他呆愣着地跪坐在地上，那种突然失去的慌挫感从四面八方侵袭过来。

红蜘蛛已经……

他……

威震天摇晃着站起来，缓慢地挪到手术台旁。他不想直面红蜘蛛已死的事实。为什么？为什么是红蜘蛛？这么多年，红蜘蛛没有死于汽车人之手，没有死于自己之手，却因为一场自己觉得再平常不过的对待而离去。

…………

在断口展露的昏黄的星海下，威震天抱着自己已经失去生命的爱人。

他的光学镜再也不会亮起，他的面甲再也不会露出表情，他的发声器再也不会说出话语。那些未曾吐露的告白与希冀，那些刻在接收器中的谩骂与耻辱，那些情感模块的哀伤与悔恨，都像风化的岩石般飘走了。

威震天曾经以为自己是不会有清洗液的，但现在，那些数百万年间都不曾流出的清洗液从干涸的线管中流出，汇成一束，顺着面甲滴落在红蜘蛛头雕上。

威震天张开嘴，想要说点什么，却意外地尝到了清洗液的苦涩的味道。他感到火种都在纠结地疼着。

红蜘蛛也曾经感受到这种苦涩吗？在遭受那些痛苦的时候。红蜘蛛也曾经想过离开吗？在遇到那些不公的时候。红蜘蛛也曾经希望解脱吗？在沉浸于绝望的时候。

威震天不知道，他也无法再知道。他已经失去红蜘蛛了。

而造成这一切的，是威震天。还有，那个机。

他轻轻放下红蜘蛛，在冰冷的面甲上落下一枚轻吻。然后，他在电脑上疯狂地搜寻起来。力场、空间门……这里没有其他可以操作的东西，说明这台电脑是操控台，如果顺着它，应该可以找到开启空间门的程序。然而，在进入一个扇区后，威震天的动作停了下来。

这块扇区几乎放满了照片与视频文件，而主人公……全部都是红蜘蛛。

威震天一阵毛骨悚然，这越来越像是有预谋的计划了，而这么做的原因……子文件夹的名称告诉了他:同位体间火种克隆与剥离的实践可能，撰写者，震荡波。

能使用震荡波研究文件的机……他终于知道那个紫色机是谁了。

而同样，他看了看身旁红蜘蛛的机体。

一个想法慢慢诞生。


End file.
